The Mom She Never Knew
by Thetrippingturtle
Summary: What happens when Mary Drake takes Ali home from Welby and tells her a shocking truth?
1. Chapter 1

*What happens when Mary takes Ali home from Welby?

Ali: "Shh no need to call the nurse I'm in charge now" That was what she had said me when she showed up in my room and took my hands in hers, I thought I was hallucinating

She sat down on my bed, "I'm your moms twin Alison" She said, my mom had never shown me a kind touch like that, maybe she was real I don't know what to think

I started to curl up in a ball shaking out of fear she was going to hurt me just like Elliot had "Please don't hurt me" I whispered crying.

But she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me so tightly "I'm so sorry that I couldn't protect you before.. Your safe now, Mary's got you" She said softly holding me protectively

"I have an aunt" I whisper trying to wrap my head around the fact that my mom has a twin and that she's being so kind to me.

"Yes you do sweetie" She said, but the look on her face was so conflicted like she wanted to tell me something, she kissed my hair so gently something in my gut told me she wasn't here to hurt me I found myself wrapping my arms around her hugging her back fiercely, where was she all those years when I needed someone as kind as her?

"Please don't let this be a hallucination, please don't let this be a trick" I whisper to myself

"I'm real Alison and I'm going to find a way to get you out of here I promise" She murmured as she rocked me gently.

She just sat there holding me for a minutes, I couldn't help this feeling that I had met her before but I knew I hadn't, I couldn't place it, there was a deep instinctive connection, it wasn't like what I had with my mom or dad, I couldn't place it.

"I'm going to go talk to your doctors and see what I can do to get you out of here, Your not crazy and you don't belong here, I'll be back in a little bit" She says squeezing my hand before walking out the door

I was tired and drifted off to sleep knowing that Elliot was gone, at least I wasn't in that muzzle and tied down being drugged anymore

I woke up the next morning from the strangest dream I had heard my mom arguing with an unknown person outside, I was only a toddler

"You took her and just ripped her away from me, I love her more than anything, you can't tell me I can't see her, How do I even know that she's okay?!" I heard the woman crying.

"Well she's mine now, you can't have anything, I couldn't let crazy old you have her, I did her a favor, get out of here" my mom yelled

"Damn it, She belongs with me, I want her you had no right to take her from me.. I'll take you back to court again. Jessica why do you hate me so much? I never did anything bad to you" the woman said hurt

"You were born and took attention away from me, Don't waste your time in court, now scram before I call the cops!" My mom sneered

"Mom who was that?" I asked having this strange gut feeling like something very wrong was going on, I felt an overwhelming sense of emotional pain and fear

"No one Ali, go watch tv don't bother me" She says coldly

Had the woman been looking for me, I was the only girl in the house, but why'd they be looking for me?.

I woke up feeling very confused and disoriented was that just a dream or a memory it felt so real

It was the morning already, had I been out that long? The nurse comes in

"Good Morning, Alison, You have a visitor, oh and pack your stuff up they're taking you home, you've been released" The nurse says.

I see Mary come in the door "I got them to release you into my care, I already signed the paperwork all you have to is sign it and then your free to go" She says smiling sadly, I could see the tears welling in her eyes

I found myself running up to her "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! Your the best" I say squeezing her I kissed her on the cheek

I realized what I had done, I hardly know her that was probably inappropriate, what if she doesn't want me as family but was just trying to help? why did I do that?.

She looked at me awestruck like she was in shock "I'm so sorry that was so inappropriate of me!" I started to pull away shaking, crying but she pulled me closer and tilted my head up

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just didn't expect that.. Oh sweetie I love you so much, I want you, I always have" She says softly tears rolling down her cheek, she kisses my forehead tenderly

I can't explain this feeling but it just felt so right every time she wrapped her arms around me, I never had that feeling with my mom, come to think of it my mom never even really hugged me or touched me in any way.

"I love you too" The words slip out of my mouth before I can control myself I rest my head against her shoulder I don't know how she got me out of here but I know she wouldn't of done it if she didn't care about me.

"Come on let's get you out of here, I'll be in the waiting area" She says squeezing me before she walks out the door

I gather up my things and sign my release papers

"Come on let's get you home" She says softly putting her arm around my shoulder

We walked up to the desk "Ready to be buzz out" She says.

"Oh before you go here's the files you requested Ms. Drake, sorry it took some time to get them" The nurse said something seemed off what files? but she gave me this look of I'll explain later

She drove me home and told me she'd be staying with me for a while

I sat down in my bed for the first time in weeks, but I'd have to get a new one because Elliot had slept in this one, I wanted every trace of him gone.

Mary and I had coffee and lunch, caluiflower casserole, it was a bit weird but I liked it a 1000x better then welby food!

She explained to me that she had spent quite a bit of time in Radley herself due to my mom leaving her with a dead baby she had been babysitting

I felt bad for her, this woman had been though so much and I loved my mom but I can tell Mary's actually the more sane one of them.


	2. Chapter 2

The girls come over to check on me after lunch but they drop a bombshell instead

"You need to get out of here Mary's working with Rollins" Hannah says

"What? are you sure?!" I ask this doesn't seem right

"Yes Emily saw them" Aria says.

"Why should I believe you when you didn't even come back for me?" I ask defensively Mary's my family their not

"Look I was going to come back but I didn't want to tangle with Mary and honestly we gave you up to Uber A who had kidnapped Hannah, Look I'm sorry but we all saw you that night and though you had done it and Hannah's life was on the line" Aria says being honest

"Are you kidding me, Elliot tortured me because you told him I killed Charlotte?! What the hell GUYS?" I raise my voice aggravated as hell, how could they have handed me over like that

"We thought you were safe in Welby" Spencer says, oh yeah that's no excuse

"WELL I WASN'T!" I yell upset.

"What's going on?" Mary pops her head on the front porch looking worried

"Why don't you tell us, Why are you working with Rollins?" Hannah snaps

"Ali I was going to tell you everything tonight I swear, things were going so well and I didn't want to ruin it" She says looking upset

"Well you need to tell me now, I deserve an answer.. And girls you need to leave, Please just give me some time ok? I love you guys and I understand you were in a bind, I need time to cool off though" I say upset.

They leave and Mary walks to the kitchen counter and sits down I pull up a seat across from her

tears start to form in her eyes as she folds her hands out in-front of herself

"Alison, I was working with Rollins because I thought he was behind Charlotte's death, I was trying to find evidence and I was trying to protect you, the minute I found out she was dead I flew back home from over sea's

Charlotte was Biologically mine, I had her while I was in Radley and I wasn't allowed to keep her in there so Jessica ripped her away from me and adopted her

I found out you had married him and from the little I had found out about Charlotte and Rollins something was very off, They had been in love and from the research I'd done he was not who he said he was

I told Rollins I wanted part of Carisimi and used it as a way to get in with him and try to keep tab's to make sure you were safe

I visited you in the hospital when you had a concussion, I couldn't show up as myself I didn't want to freak you out, I was just happy I was able to see you, I told you he was good because I didn't want to freak you out

Look I went along with his plan to put you in Welby because I thought you'd be safe from him in there and I could get more directly involved through the nurses without you knowing about me till the time was right, and I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you from everything that happened I wish I had done more to keep you safe

I used Carisimi because I didn't want Rollins getting any of the money especially if he had killed Charlotte, Which when I found out he was drugging you I told him he'd gone too far and he said If I didn't keep my mouth shut he'd do to me what he did to Charlotte, which confirmed my fear

Again I'm so sorry Alison I know now I shouldn't of gone along with his plans, I was just trying to protect you I swear I never meant to hurt you" She says covering her face in her palms in tears

"So Charlotte was yours Biologically and Elliot killed her? I don't understand, Ah this family is so warped and messed up! If he's not Rollins then who the hell is he?! I can't believe I married him! Why did you think going along with his plans was going to help keep me safe and why did you care so much about my safety, What is it you want with me, Where were you my whole life when I was getting ignored and abused? We didn't even meet until recently" I say upset and confused, she had good intentions but she was making my head spin I shouldn't of gone off on her like that though

"Ali, theirs something else I have to tell you and I want you to understand how sorry I am for everything you've been though(She looked deep into my eyes and held my hands, I let out a giant gulp)

Your my biological child too, Your father was an abusive alcoholic who used to beat me pretty badly, I had been out of Radley for a few years when I had you and I had gotten away from him

Jessica got wind of the fact that I had a baby a few days after you had been born and literally came and ripped you out of my arms, She had become infertile after Jason, You were sleeping in my arms and she ripped you right out of them and took you away from me, you started to cry and scream you looked at me with this look in your eyes

Like you had been abandoned by the only thing you had in this world, you were 2 days old and looked terrified, Like you knew I'd never get to hold you again you even tried to reach out towards me, my heart shattered

She was screaming that I was too mentally Ill to have a kid, She payed off the maternity wing to let her forge my signature for her to adopt you, I was devastated, you were my whole world and I loved you more than anything, I always have and it killed me inside when she took you away from me I wanted you more than anything, I loved Charlotte too so much but you were my baby girl

You were all I had, I kept fighting her for years only to get no where, I could tell she ignored you and didn't really want you and that made me so sad, It killed me inside that she wouldn't even let me see you or Charlotte

She already had Charlotte locked up in Radley and honestly as much as I hate hospitals needed mental help, but maybe she'd of come out differently if I had raised her

But when you were born I thought things were finally going to be okay for once, that we'd have each other and that I'd make sure you grew up to be a good person, You had my heart from the moment I saw you on the sonogram, you were so innocent and precious

I always wanted you and I love you so much, but when Jessica put out a restraining order on me for coming around asking to see you I left and just started bouncing around the world, I had a few suicide attempts and just kept running because I didn't know what else to

When I saw you in Welby and you said your mom had buried you in the ground alive my heart broke all over again, I never would have done anything like that or ever intentionally hurt you in any way, If I had known Jessica was dead before I would have come back and found you a long time ago

I'm sorry I know probably should of just told you the truth from the start but I was scared and so terrified that I'd freak you out or that you wouldn't want me and just not love me at all, I've had ptsd most of my life and have been traumatized, I had already been rejected so many times by people

I didn't think I could handle it if my own blood daughter didn't want me, If you want me to pack up my stuff and go I understand, I'm just so sorry my sweet girl" She says shaking and breathing heavily I go to get up but she bolts upstairs.

I burst into hysteric's myself, no wonder I had felt so connected to her, she was my mom it all made sense, this feeling I kept having like I had met her before, why I felt an instantaneous attachment to her

No wonder I had so much abandonment issues I had been taken away from my only family member who had ever genuienly wanted me, from what she had told me I was so attached to her for an infant, I saw the files on the table

They were my birth certificate and adoption records, if I had any doubts I didn't anymore, I can't help but feel so distraught and angry at the woman who had raised me here I was thinking I had a mom who had died and had never cared that much about me or really loved me, who never hugged me or was affectionate in any way.

Thinking I was defective for having a mom who didn't want me and buried me alive only to find out all this time later that I had been taken away from my real mom who had wanted me more than anything, loved me with all her heart and would of never tried to hurt me like my "Mom" had

God I don't even know what to call her anymore she's not my mom and what she did was awful and just cruel to both me and my real mom, if I had gotten the love, care, support and motherly affection I needed I never would of gone through my mean phase or held my breath to get what I wanted I would of been different as a kid I never would have been brought up as a professional liar.

Oh god Mar-Mom I don't want her to think I don't want her or am abandoning her I rush upstairs and find her curled up in a ball in my bed panicking in hysterics, I lie down next to her

"Come here" I say wrapping my arms around her protectively She sobs into my shoulder "Shh, It's okay, I'm so sorry I didn't know, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere, I want you as my mom and nothing is ever going to make me stop loving you" I say softly stroking her hair, her breathing starts to level, shes just as traumatized as I am and she deserves so much support, We've finally had each other again.

She looked up deep into my eyes "You really mean that? You want me?" She says looking so broken.

"Of course I mean it.. My-Jessica, she was so cold and distant towards me, she never hugged me or told me that she loved me, I don't know that she even cared or wanted me, she warped me into her web of lies at a very young age and I had to raise myself, I had no one and I thought I was defective that there was something wrong with me that my parents didn't want me

She buried me alive and I was on the run for years, in hiding everyone thought I was dead for most of that time, sometimes I was on the street's sleeping on benches I went through hell and back again, I had a few suicide attempts too I felt so broken, All I ever wanted was just to be loved and wanted.. When you came in my room and touched my hand I felt this connection, a feeling that I just couldn't place no one had ever shown me a kind touch like that, I had this deep intuitive feeling that I couldn't place like I had known you before

When you hugged me all of a sudden I wondered where you had been all my life when I needed someone like you? from that moment on I wanted you in my life more than anything, I didn't know anything about you other than what you had told me, I just knew that I had been running chasing trying to find what you had made me feel my whole life and you had made me feel it in seconds

I'm so sorry If I had known about you and what M-Jessica had done I would gone looking for you a long time ago. I went through hell and years of thinking no one wanted me and here you were all along and it breaks my heart, we both needed each other so much and she kept us apart. Your everything I ever wanted and I never want to get separated from you like that again, I love you more than anything, Oh mom" I say emotionally crying.

I kiss her cheek emotionally

"I love you too Ali more than you'll ever know, I'm so sorry you went through all of that, You deserve so much more than what happened to you, If I had known you were on the run I would have tried to find you.. We've got each other back again and that's more than I thought I'd ever have, you mean the world to me sweetie" She says giving me a long kiss on the forehead

We snuggled into each other and stayed like that for an hour just lost in each others arms, she fell asleep about 10 minutes in I didn't mind though I had been taken away from her once before and we had both been through hell alone, it made me never want to let go of her again.

She woke up and rolled away from me slightly "What time is it?" She asks groggy

"6:30" I say softly

"That late already? Do you want to go downstairs and have dinner?" She says wrapping her arms tight around me drawing herself closer

"Dinner sounds good, but can I ask you something?" I couldn't get that dream off my mind ever since she had told me she was my mom

"What's up honey?" She asks looking into my eyes I could tell she was worried.

"I had a dream last night.. Someone came to the house and was arguing with m- Jessica, said they wanted to see me and that I had been taken away from them among other things.. She made them leave. I just want to know, Did it really happen? was it you?" I ask she looks at me sadly

"Yes, you were about 4 that was the day Jessica filed the restraining order, I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay, she wouldn't let me do that, I threatened to take her back to court and try to fight for them to reverse the adoption again, I just wanted you back so badly and I knew she was ignoring you by the way she was acting" She says tearing up again

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, it was just haunting me, I remembered having this panicked feeling that something was really wrong and just feeling this overwhelming sense of emotional pain

I was very confused as to why someone would of been looking for me.. Yes she was ignoring me she told me to not bother her and go watch tv.. I just wish I had known what was going on, I would have run out the door and ran off with you, I knew she didn't want me" I say emotional I bury my head in her shoulder.

"It's okay don't apologize.. If you had done that I probably would have gone to jail for kidnapping you, But I know what you mean, I wanted to break down the door, wrap you up in my arms and just never let go. I'm sorry too but I'm here now and I'll try my hardest to be the mom you need I promise.. I love you so much Alison" She says cradling my head in her hand

"I love you too mom" I say, it felt so natural calling her mom, this is how it should have been all of those years, no lies, no being ignored, Just love and motherly attention.


	3. Chapter 3

*This Chapters from Mary's POV

Mary: I had told Alison the truth that she was my daughter, I was so scared of her rejecting me that I ran upstairs and had a panic attack but to my surprise she came upstairs and comforted me, she told me that she wanted me as her mom

I hadn't felt this good since the moment Jessica had taken her away from me but my heart broke for what she had been through, she never would of gotten hurt or abused like that if I had raised her, she was my daughter and had belonged with me not Jessica.

I was going to try my hardest to be the mom she needed and give her all the motherly love and support I could.. She said Jessica never hugged her or even acted like she cared, that broke my heart even more, she seemed like such an affectionate girl and she deserves so much

I had fallen asleep in her arms, after I woke up we went and ate dinner for the first time as a mom and daughter, She knew the truth now and I wish I had told her before, if I had known Jessica was dead I would have come back and told her a long time ago..

We were watching t.v, she and I were very into Bones so we decided to watch that, we had our heads leaned together and were just enjoying spending time together but soon she began to grow tired after a long day

I helped her upstairs and tucked her into bed sitting down on the edge "If you need anything just come wake me up, I don't care what time it is if you need me feel free to come get me, I'll be right here in the guest bedroom okay?" I say stroking her hair looking at her lovingly

"Wow, no ones ever said I can wake them up before, thank you so much" She says her voice cracking tears a stray tear slipped off her face, I wiped it away cupping her face in my hand

"Of course, that's what moms are for.. I love you so much Sweetie" I say hugging her briefly, giving her a goodnight kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you too mom, more than anything.. Goodnight" She says looking into my eyes she kisses me back on the cheek, she's just so sweet, I want to curl up right in bed next to her and snuggle her all night but I don't know if she'd be comfortable with that, though I fell asleep in her arms earlier, I assume if she wanted me to stay with her for the night she'd ask.

there's an innocence to her that I hope she never loses

"Goodnight my angel" I say as I turn out the light

I head to the guest room and put on my pj's and curl up in bed with the same stuffed animal I've had since I was 2, She's not going to try to hurt me, I can see that about her, She genuinely wants me and loves me

I have to remind myself that no ones going to come into my room and beat me in the middle of the night or make death threats towards me, it's just my baby and I.

I just wish I wasn't in a different room from her, I would have settled for the opposite end of the bed, but I feel the need to be near her and make sure she's safe, there could still be someone after us, she had come clean to me that they had buried Elliot, she told me everything that happened and honestly I can't blame her for not going to the police

I sure as hell don't trust cops and further more he was probably going to kill her, I know she was running away and her friends were the one who accidentally hit them with the car, Ali was innocent in it

She also told me she saw Charlotte on the bell tower, I understand why she didn't speak up.. I'm just glad she's okay

My baby, how do I keep her safe? I can't help but wonder if she's at more risk with me here, God only knows what would happen if Kennith were to find out I was here, He hated me just like Jessica did.

But I'm here with her now and I wouldn't change that for anything, well accept to have never had her taken away from me in the first place but I know it's all going to be okay somehow

With that thought I drift off to sleep

"Well well look what we have here, this just won't do" Jessica sneers.

All of a sudden Ali was far away from me "Mommy!" She screamed reaching out towards me as "Elliot" held a gun to her head "Ah but the best way to get rid of evidence is to eat the body" He laughed, no, no no I can't lose her damn it!

I tried to run to her but she just kept getting further and further away

"Now it's my turn to torment her" Jessica laughs.

All of a sudden I wake up to Ali screaming "Mommy wake up, please don't leave me Mommy!" I glanced at the clock it was 3 am I got up and rushed into her room to see her thrashing around in bed

"No mommy you can't be dead no! I want my mommy!" She was crying I wasn't sure if it was for me or Jessica

I shook her gently "Alison please wake up wake up!" I raised my voice lying down, my back against the headboard she abruptly woke up "Mommy" she cried out sitting up as I abruptly pulled her tight into my arms .

"Shh.. it was just a bad dream I'm right here sweetheart, mommy's got you" I say rocking her gently I kissed the top of her head, she was clinging to me for dear life

"Elliot killed you and Jessica was standing over your body laughing saying I was next" She cries, burying her head in my chest, so she was dreaming about me

"it's okay, I'm not about to let anyone hurt you, your safe with in my arms and no ones going to take me away from you again, your not going to lose me" I say soothingly trying to comfort her

"Please stay, don't let go of me" She whispers snuggling up to me her breathing evening out

"I'm not letting go never my sweet girl, I'm not going anywhere" I say soothingly moving my body to lie down with her, I wrap my arms around her protectively trying to reassure her that she's safe

We nuzzle for a few seconds before I lean my head on top of hers, she wanted me to stay with her for the night and snuggle it's so heartwarming but I feel awful that she's having nightmares too

I couldn't of asked for a better daughter, she was everything I had been looking for and had wanted my whole life too, to be wanted, cared about, supported and loved unconditionally

we were the missing pieces in each others lives we were everything we had both spent our lives searching for

"I love you mommy" She says, my heart melts

"I love you too Ali, Always" I say snuggling her tighter

We fall back asleep laying together like that


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is about Ali ajusting to having a mom

Alisons POV: I woke up in my moms arms and I couldn't help but think to myself that I have the best mom in the whole world, I want her in my life so much, I never had anyone hold me while I slept before and it was the best sleep I ever had knowing that my mom, my REAL mom's arms were around me and I knew I was truly safe with her.

She's my world now and I wouldn't trade what I have with her for anything, I stared at this woman who gave birth to me and was now sleeping in my arms with her head ontop of mine it was only 5 am so I decided to go back to sleep

I wake up and let out a gaint yawn, I'm alone in the room, I see my mom come in the room as I'm sitting up

"Goodmorning sweetie, I made you breakfast.. Muah" She showers me with kisses I hug her so tightly

"Goodmorning mommy.. I love you so much" I say burying my head in her shoulder squeezing her like a little kid

"Mmmm(moaning).. I love you too my sweet girl" She says swinging me gently .

"I don't know what I did without you all those years" I whisper feeling so loved, cared about and safe for once in my life, she was being so sweet and affectionate with me, it made me start to cry

"Whats wrong sweetie?" She tilts my head up wiping my tears away with her thumb

"It's just your being so amazing to me, you've been so kind, loving, sweet and affectionate, I never got that from anyone before, I never thought I would" I say emotional.

"Well so have you, I never thought I'd have you in my life or have anything like this either but here you are and I wouldn't trade you for anything in this universe.. You'll always be my precicous girl" She says kissing my hair tearing up

"And you'll always be my mom and the only mom I ever want" I say nuzzling her

I wipe the tears from her face, she hold my hand to her cheek.

"Were going to get through this together" She says, we hug again breifly

"So what was that you said about breakfast?" I say my stomach letting out a giant grumble

"Ah, I see someone's hungry, yes cinnamon rolls and a cheese omlette" She says smiling

"That sound great, Thank you! Let's go eat!" I say hopping out of bed.

I use the bathroom and head downstairs, we sit and eat our first breakfast together

After that we decide to go see a mattene at the movies, my big fat greek wedding 2 is playing we decide to see that just for giggles

We shared a giant container of popcorn and had fun throwing it at eachother

The movie was a little bunk but it was funny I have to say, you don't find comedy like that everyday, but according to my mom, I'm mostly russian, with a little bit of polish and irish mixed in.

Strange all of these years I thought I was italian come to find out I'm not at all, honestly I'm sort of relieved there not my parents in a sense, I finally have a parent that wants me

which was something I was never going to get from either of them, espically Jessica because she's dead, everythings crazy right now I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I have a mom who wants me and that my aunt is the one thats dead not my real mom

I just love her so much, I can't help but wonder how different my life would have been if she had been the one I grew up with instead of Jessica.

I look into the mirror and I wonder who I am, Who's my father? My mom said he's an abusive person I don't know that I want to go seeking him out but I'm curious

Right now I'm content with my mom though, she's just so loving and amazing, We decide to wander around phili abit and go check out the bell tower

Then she has to stop by the lost woods and give the person she hired to run it temporairly instructions

I fell asleep in the back room and everything went blank

We were on our way back to the house, we stopped to get coffee but when we got inside there was a sight I never expected to see.

"Hello Alison" Elliot says before starting to choke me

I see my mom try to pull him off me I'm kicking and screaming

"No! you already took one daughter from me your not taking my other one too" She yells.

Everything goes blank, I wake up in a strange basement surrounded by cement walls

I'm tied up, I can't move, I see my moms unconsious body lying on the floor

"She's dead you know" Elliot laughs

I look at her, she's not breathing her lips are blue.

"No! no, no!" I scream bursting into tears, she was everything I ever wanted I love her more than anything how could this happen

"Your worthless I'm going to kill you" He leaves the room

I hyperventalate myself unconsious, when I wake up I hear him talking to someone in the other room and a lot of crying I manage to wiggle myself free of the ropes

"Mom?!"I yell refusing to believe she's gone

"Ali?!" I follow her voice, that's no hallucination.

"Stupid bitch" I hear him yell

"Get the hell away from my mom" I say finding them

She manages to kick him onto the floor and riggle out of her ropes the fall knocks him unconsious

"He told me you were dead.. oh I love you so much Alison" she says hugging me so tightly.

"He told me you were dead too, I thought I'd never see you again.. I love you too mom, so much" I say were both clinging to eachother for dear life

"Judging by the looks of it those were just wax dolls.. Oh sweetie I don't know what I would have done, I never want to lose you" She says kissing my forehead

"I don't know what I would have done either, that was pne of the worst feelings I've ever had.. I don't ever want to lose you either" I say kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm never letting go of you again" We both say at the same time, we look deep into eachothers eyes

"Come on lets get out of here" She says kissing me on the cheek quickly

I take her hand and we run trying to find an exit, but then suddenly he tackles her to the ground and stabs her to death,

"No, MOMMY please god no"

I feel myself getting stabbed too and then all of a sudden I see a white light.

"Ali wake up!" I hear my mom's voice she's shaking me gently

I immidatly pull her into my arms and cling to her so tightly

"Hey, it's okay I'm right here, I love you" She says I rocking me gently I don't need to tell her what happened she understands

"I love you too, please don't leave me" I say in tears.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetheart" She says kissing my cheek

"Come on lets get you home my girl" She says sqeezing me

"That sounds good, home" I whisper as we let go of eachother and walk out to the car.

When we get home we eat dinner and watch tv, we go to go to bed, she says goodnight and goes to exit the room but I get up and wrap my arms around her

"Stay, Please" I say softly

"You want me to?" She looks at me lovingly but yet broken

"Yes, I mean it.. I feel so much safer with you here" I say hugging her gently.

We crawl into opposite ends of the bed but our arms seem to find there way around eachother some where in the middle and it's one of the best feelings in the world

Knowing that were holding onto eachother in our sleep and if anything happens were right here for eachother, nothing can tear us apart from eachother in our sleep if were snuggling and that's just how I want it, I'd rather sleep next to my mom than some sleezy lying guy any day.


	5. Chapter 5

*Starts off with a flashback

Ali's POV: I had just woken up from the strangest dream, I was 4, I had been with my mom for a few hours, I kept thinking that she was being so nice to me all of a sudden, I didn't understand she wasn't my usual mommy.

Up until I saw my other mommy and my daddy come into the park where we were

"Your never going to see her again, You had no buisness picking her up from daycare" other mommy sneered

"No, She's my baby, She belongs with me Jessica please" My mommy says crying clinging to me

"Mommy, why are there two of you? I want you, she's mean, Please don't send me away I've been a good girl don't beat me" I say shaking clinging to her she holds me even tighter.

"What the hell have you been doing to her Jessica?! How could you put your hands up to her after everything mom and dad did to us?" She says holding my head protectively, she's got me on her lap

"Oh please don't act so surprised she's a little brat don't be so bleedingheart, you know I don't like kids why do you think Charles is in Radley" Other mommy says coldly whos Charles?

"Damn it I'm not letting her go, no, she's innocent she's not a brat, she's such a sweet kid and I love her, I never signed those papers and she doesn't deserve to be abused, no one does" She says kissing my hair, I felt her tears fall onto my hair.

"Mommy don't cry, it's going to be okay" I say wiping the tears from her face, why was she so sad? what are they fighting about?

"Oh baby, Alison, I love you so much" She kisses my forehead

"I love you too mommy" I say kissing her cheek

All of a sudden I saw a cop and a gun to her head.

"Let the child go, or there's going to be a bullet in both of your heads" I saw there was another cop and another gun, what was going on?

"I'm so sorry baby, I'll get you back one day" She says letting go of me

"No, MOMMY!" I scream, something entered her neck she fell onto the ground, her eyes were closed

All of a sudden I felt daddy something sharp peirce my neck, I was hit with a wave of pain and it all went blank.

When I woke up daddy was doing bad things to me, it hurt then another thing put in my neck and it all went blank again

I woke up wrapped in my mom arms she opened her eyes slowly I was crying

"Hey, it's okay don't cry baby, I'm right here " She nuzzles her nose against mine.

"You were abused" I whisper hugging her tightly

"How did you know?" She says looking at me shocked

"I remembered the park.. They drugged me too.. Ken molested me, it's all coming back" I say burying my head in my willow, she pulls me closer.

"Oh Ali I'm so sorry sweetie, I had no Idea it was that bad.. She found us the cops were going to kill both of us she must of bribed them I didn't have choice I had to give you back or they were going to kill you" She says her voice shaky suddenly I picked up on the scars littering her back

I sat up and pulled up the back of my shirt turning around revealing the multitude of scars on my back, I was always wearing thick shirts for a reason

I heard her sobs as sat up, she pulled it back down and pulled me back into her arms, I turned around in her arms burying my head in her chest

"It's not your fault.. I just wanted you to know that I understand, I'm so sorry you went through that too" I say softly.

"You shouldn't have to understand, no one deserves that.. I never would of hurt you, I love you too much to ever think about it" She says kissing my forehead

"I love you too mommy" I say kissing her cheek

"Your safe with me" She says holding me protectively

"I know" I whisper.

"I'm never letting go of you again" She whispers softly kissing my forehead again

I hug her even tighter

"I'm not letting go of you either" I whisper.

"She was really mean" I whisper

"I was in her care at radley you know, she had me electricuted multiple times it was so awful.. And then she told me you and Charlotte were dead.. Just because she was my identical twin doesn't mean we had anything in common.. I'm not like her" She says stroking my hair

"I'm so sorry, I'm not dead.. I know, you actually have a heart" I say looking into her eyes.

"Come here honey" She pulls me closer kissing my hair

I snuggle into her arms

"Your the only mom I ever want, your nothing like her" I whisper

"I know I'm not, She was cruel and always stealing my stuff" She says upset.

"Yeah I can see that.. But you've got me back" I say squeezing her

"And I wouldn't trade you for anything" She says looking deep into my eyes

"Come on mom, lets go make breakfast, I'm starving" I suggest feeling very hungry

"You've got it honey" She says softly we get up and head downstairs

We make pancakes and watch tv, The Golden Girls is on, I leaned into her trying to relax, I can't help but feel awful about everything my mom did to her, it's just not fair, how could anyone be so cruel?.

I want to hug her so tightly and just never let go, she didn't deserve any of what happened to her, she's such a sweet person and I really want her in my life I can't imagine it without her

She's so much more of a mom and kinder than Jessica ever was, I don't understand why Jessica took me away from her, she wanted me and Jessica didn't, it still hurts

But I know it's not my moms fault that I was taken away, she's not the one who abandoned me and I know that, She didn't choose to give me up.

We've been trying to get past the obstacles and just focus on being close, Honestly we've gotten a bit clingy with each other which is understandable considering everything

I think she's been really traumatized by everything and especially Jessica, it seems like she was just awful to her, which I can't understand how this lady who raised me turned out to be such a psychopath

Jessica is probably rolling over in her grave just knowing that my mom and I know about each-other and have established a relationship

I know Charlotte was technically the one who killed her because she was buried alive and Charlotte was clearly the one who did that because she sent a video as A to me.

Honestly I can't blame Charlotte, though she was just as nuts as Jessica was, and I have a feeling they were both using the hell out of me which I don't like at all

I'd really like to have been able to tell Jessica off to her face and let her be the one in the mental unit instead of my mom

Have her be the one who's locked up and the keys been thrown away on, there's some anger and she really deserved a taste of her own medicine, Death was the easy way ouy.

I just love my mom so much, she's amazing and I really wish I had grown up with her instead of Jessica, my life would of been more normal

But instead I got abused in so many ways and buried alive in the ground.. I wrap my arms around her tightly shaking, she looks over at me

She wraps her hand around my head "Your safe Ali mommy's got you" She says cradling me in her arms

I hug her even tighter breathing unevenly "Why did they do this to me?" I cry into her shoulder.

"Shhh it's okay just let it out" She says softly

All of a sudden Jason comes barging in

"I've got custody of my sister now, get the hell out of my house and away from my sister Mary!"

"No, this isn't happening!" I cry clinging to her, He can't split us up!.

"Like hell you're keeping custody of Alison, she's my biological child and I'm not leaving her, I'm not going to let anything seperate us again" She says holding me protectivly I could feel her shaking against me she was in tears too.

"Don't let her con you Ali, she's playing you" He says icily

"No, Her names on my birth certificate she's not and I HAVE memories" I say defensivly

"Yeah right, She's crazy I'm going to have her sent back to the physch ward and fucking given a lobotomy" He yelled

I pulled her head against my chest and held her head kissing her cheek, she was crying so hard

"NO, I'm not going to let you hurt her, no way in hell your doing that,You get the HELL out of this house Jason!" I say upset how could he say something like that!.

"Like hell I'm leaving my own house!" He barked at me

"Fine then we're leaving, Come on Mom" I stood her up

But Jason went to strike her, I got in front of her and tried to push him away

I kicked him in the balls hard and made a run for it with my mom, We got in the car and I drove off she was hysterical

When we got a few miles away I pulled the car over and pulled her tight into my arms.

"I'm not letting him do that to you, Over my dead body" I say upset I'm crying too

"What are we going to do?" Please don't let him hurt me" She was shaking like a leaf

"Hey, mom it's okay no one's going to hurt you, I've got you, He's not going to separate us I won't let him, we'll go to the judge and get it appealed.. I love you" I say softly rubbing her back gently.

"I love you too my sweet girl" She says, she kisses my hair tenderly her tears staining it

"Come on, let's get back to the Lost Woods,I think that's our safest bet from him" I say softly wiping the tears from her face, she held my hands to her face as I cupped them around her face

We drove off, it seemed to take forever to get to lost woods, I don't know how to keep her safe, Jason's obviously flipped a lid I still can't believe he said that to her.

When we finally got there I went to go take a shower but she told me to leave the door open, I got all defensive like what the hell I'm an adult and want my privacy

"No, I'm not leaving the door open I want privacy mom" I say upset

"Alison it's not safe, Jason's after us" She says gently

"Fine, then I'm leaving, I'll be back later I'm taking a walk because evidently I'm not allowed to shower!" I snapped slightly I walk out the door feeling bad.

I took a walk into the woods, I turned my cellphone off she's probably going to be mad about that, I know I shouldn't of gone off on her like that I just snapped

Everything was spinning I was running, nothing makes any sense right now, Jason wants to take me away from her and were in hiding

He's probably going to figure out she's here and kidnap me or something, I know all too well he'll drag me away from her if he finds me and that's the last thing I want.

All of a sudden a masked figure came at me out of the middle of no where, Before I could react something hit my head I fell onto the ground

When I woke up it was dark out, Had I been passed out all day? I felt the back of my head it was bleeding, I struggled to get up

My pants were gone and so were my shoes I was all bruised up, I start to panic, Mom was she okay? Oh god I shouldn't of just left her like that, She was right it wasn't safe, I see my phone in the corner out by a tree.

I pick it up and turn it on, there's a bunch of worried text messages from her and missed calls

I'm just going to walk myself back I can't handle responding to her, it takes me a little bit to walk back my legs keep getting shooting pains and their weak

I finally get back and turn the door knob, I was crying, She runs into me crashing into my body hugging me so hard I almost fall over I cling to her for dear life.

"Are you okay? What happened? Oh god your heads bleeding" she sits me down on the bed

"S-S-omeone att-acked -m-e I- don-t kn-ow w-who" My speech was coming out all slurred and stuttering was was going on?

She pressed a rag into the back of my head looking into my eyes I saw tears run down her face, one hand was over her mouth, I could tell she was in shock from the sight of me like this

"I-l-lo-ve-yo-ouu" I slur out.

"I love you too sweetie, I'm taking you to the er, Let's get some pants on you" She says softly

'N-N-O p-llea-s-ee d-oo-nt maa-k-ee mm-ee g-oo, J-jaa-ss-oon" I slur

"Alison, I have to take you, if you've got a concussion which I think you do, you could die in your sleep and your pants are missing you could of been raped, Your my daughter and I love you too much to take any chances" She says kissing my forehead holding me for a few seconds before getting up

She helped me slip on some stretch pants and walked me out to the car buckling me in, I was so disoriented.

"M-oo-m-m-yy" I slur out, All of a sudden a wave of pain hits I can here her voice distantly telling me to stay with her but, I black out

The next thing I know I wake up in the hospital, Where's my mom? I start to panic

Jasons in the doorway "Where is my mom, what did you do to her?" I hyperventilate

"I told you, I was going to have her given a lobotomy, and your brain dead, the doctors are pulling the plug" I saw a syringe in his hand.

All of a sudden I jolt awake, I'm really in the hospital but my mom reaches over and grabs my hand

"I'm right here deep breaths, You've got a concussion, I'm going to go call for the doctor" She says I see her press the button "She's awake" she says into the microphone

I keep hyperventilate I can't breathe

She climbs into bed next to me and hold me close.

"You need to breathe sweetie, just take deep breaths shhh your safe I've got you, calm down" I sob uncontrolably into her shoulder clinging to her for dear life

"I'm so sorry I should of listened to you" I cry

"It's okay, I'm just glad your going to be alright, you nearly gave me a heart attack, I don't know what I'd of done, I love you so much" She says kissing my hair

"I love you too mommy" I say softly snuggling into her.

She was holding me so tightly

"Oh my baby" She smothers me with motherly kisses

"It's gonna be okay" I say wiping the stray tears from her face

She pulled me even closer "You are just the sweetest person and don't worry I got the power of attorney fixed, He can't split us up, All it took was your birth certificate, it was very quick" She says softly.

"Good, I don't want us getting split up again" I whisper

"Me either sweetie" She says.

The doctor comes in and explains to me that I have a concussion, no sign of rape thank god but evidently I had been beat up pretty bad my body was littered with bruises, I had a fracture in my ribs

"Now I see you've also been cutting, I'm going to have to make you sign a safety contract when you leave, Both of you!" He says eying my mom

What does he mean both of us?!.

All of a sudden I see the cut marks on my moms wrists too

"Don't tell me you self harm too" I say shaking my head, I understand why she does it but really now I've got a 51 year old mom who cuts?

"Guilty" She says looking down shamefully

"Hey, were going to get eachother through this okay?" I say gently tilting her head up

She responds hugging me so tightly, I hugged her back, I just can't believe she's cutting too.

They were holding me overnight for observation, my mom refused to leave my side, even when they said visiting hours were over and they tried to kick her out

She fell asleep snuggling with me, I just lied there holding her for an hour, my mom had been through so much, I had been through so much.


End file.
